


Cheers

by TalesOfTale



Category: Just Roll With It (Podcast)
Genre: &, Angst, Comfort, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Panic Attacks, Redd goes to Doctor Octavius whenever he needs healing, except it is mentally just he wont admit it, spoilers for episode 20 arc 2, why would this be any different
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-15
Updated: 2020-03-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:46:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23161933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TalesOfTale/pseuds/TalesOfTale
Summary: Spoilers for Arc 1 Episode 20Octavius quickly fixated on the hand desperately clutching the shirt, and the panicked expression on his unfamiliarly pale features.“D-doc, I uh, I think I’m hurt.”Or: As usual, Redd visits the local tavern doctor when he's hurt, it's just that he doesn't know where the pain comes from or why- He vehemently refuses any connection to his feelings. That's just bullshit.
Relationships: Redd/Octavius
Comments: 3
Kudos: 21





	Cheers

**Author's Note:**

> You can pry the Reddoc ship out of my COLD DEAD HANDS SUCKERS  
> What was that, Plot Holes? I don’t know what you’re talking about. Canon is, as usual, just thrown out of the window, so… Yeah.

The evening was nice and calm, unusually so, with only a few guests in the tavern and no injured people seeking medication. Octavius had spent the day catching up on a book he had been planning to read for a long time, and was now checking up on the customers. Ever since his business had been established in this little town, he had personally gotten to know quite a few of the regulars, especially being the one everyone turned to when in physical need. That tended to create an intimate bond between people, and so it was good to leave time for communication. 

Speaking of, one of the recent yet already frequent clients caught Octavius’- and probably the rest of the room’s- attention by barging through the door. Octavius had learnt to pay little mind to the red-headed half-elf, who since his appearance some time ago had been rushing in and out for everything between minor scrapes to broken bones. _Troublemaker._ _He’ll have to understand that I have other priorities to take care of, too._ Today, it seemed, was not the day to teach him patience, as the man in question was upon a glance in visible distress. Octavius quickly fixated on the hand desperately clutching the shirt, and the panicked expression on his unfamiliarly pale features. 

“D-doc, I uh, I think I’m hurt,” he pants, clearly having a hard time getting out the words properly. Excusing himself with a quick mutter, Octavius gestured for a barmaid to take over in the tavern, as he smoothly moved over to Redd. Placing a hand on his back and ushering him into a seperate room. Directing him to the examining table Redd had found himself on a number of times already, Octavius starts looking for cause of injury. There was no visible blood, at least, but that had little meaning in this magical world.

“Redd, you are in good hands now. I will need you to describe where you’re hurt, and what happened,” he said. Redd’s eyes fluttered around before they focused, and Octavius noted the trembling of his lips.  
“I… I _don’t know!_ I was just mindin’ my own business when I felt a stab in my heart, and went like, numb. It’s like I’ll fall off my feet any second. I didn’t see anyone, it must have been a spell-” While trying to make out the ramblings, Octavius pressed his ear against Redd’s chest, and made out a rapid heart beat. There was indeed the possibility of having been hit by a spell, though Octavius started suspected something else the longer time went without finding any damage or trace of magic, even with the help of his tiny assistants. Instead, he took a steady grip around Redd’s hands.  
“I do not think you are under any immediate threat, in fact, I don’t think you are under the effect of a spell at all.”

Redd laughed a hollow laugh. “What, am I going crazy or something?” Then, the smile dropped from his face as the words were processed. “ _Am_ I going crazy?”

Octavius sighed. “No, while you have been prone to unwise decisions, you seem to be rather by your senses.” He bit off the ‘surprisingly’, judging it to not be the time or place for japes.

“Do tell me please, if you have had any… Medical or otherwise unfortunate health problems in your family history,” he asked, willing to get more light on the issue. Despite Redd’s current state, he narrowed his eyes at that.  
“I don’t speak of family, or the past for that sake,” Redd spat. “I haven’t heard of anything.”

Understanding it was a sore spot, Octavius hummed. “What about major life changes, or particularly stressful experiences?” he continued, resulting in the confusion and growing defensiveness of his client.  
“I don’t mean to doubt you, doc, but I don’t see how that has to do with anyth-”

“You were left here by your travelling companions, were you not? Even when you first arrived, you seemed to have things on your mind.”

Redd slammed down his hands on the table. “I _chose_ to stay behind, and people don’t mean shit to me anyways. Nothing fucking does, so just fix me, give me some medicine or something!” Octavius raised an eyebrow at him, then looked down in a nod. _Though it certainly can have some unwanted side effects, it is not a disease to miss your friend, or be worried about the future._ Redd, however, would not listen.  
“As you wish.” Unlocking a fine drawer, Octavius pulled out a bottle of the stronger variety, reserved for his own occasional dark day. “This should help.” He poured up two glasses of it, there was enough to share. Redd dragged a palm across his face and took a deep breath.  
“Thanks, doc.” He stopped with his hand mid-air as he reached out for a glass. “Uh, I’ll pay… Later,” he promised, which Octavius had plenty of experience with. He shook his head.

“Now, now, it’s on the house. I hope you understand that you are welcome here, injury or not.”

Redd was frozen in place for a second, until he grinned with some semblance of his former spark. “Yeah…”

“Please, call me Octavius. Cheers.”

**Author's Note:**

> Red and Octavius are just cute okay
> 
> and this doesn't not mean I'm abandoning that other fic, I'm still working on it!


End file.
